Witch Hunt
by SenshiofPearls
Summary: One time, long long ago, there lived a siren who fell in love with the prince of the land. Listen as two maidens tell the tragic tale of their love. A Mermaid Melody oneshot of the Vocaloid song: Witch Hunt


Part tehreeeeee! Okaay, lets get this show on the road. I will not be making this particular story into a series. If you want more stories like this, let me and I will work on it. This one is pretty long, but there is some story-telling involved. Lezzgo! .oO0Oo. At the back entrance of the school, the Mermaid Princesses and Panthalassa Princes stood with the guys, Mikaru and Yuri. They were all panting, it hadn't been easy to run past the crowds to the back of the school with eight exhausted princesses. Luchia looked up from her knees and smiled. "Well, um, maybe we should, uh," she fumbled for words until Masahiro spoke. "We know. You guys are good." The girls exchanged glances and allowed themselves to revert to their human forms. Subaru, who still couldn't believe it, let out a tiny gasp as the guys saw for themselves their girlfriends changing from magical idols to their regular human forms. They were especially interested in Kaito and Gaito as well, because they had known all along what was going on. Well, sort of. But you get it. "May I just say," Nagisa started, "you guys were bad-ass out there!" He exclaimed. (No cussing. No! Stop it!) "Yeah we were!" Coco retorted, finally gaining the energy to speak. "Ha! I got them to say it out loud!" Nagisa yelled in the other's faces. Hannon rolled her eyes. She bent down a bit and planted a kiss on Nagisa's cheek. "So, the songs..." She started with a wink. Nagisa blushed. "Shhhhh!" He whisper-yelled. (Its a thing!) "Hahaaaaaah!" Karen and Luchia laughed. "It was trueeeeeeee!" They sang at Hannon. The aqua couple should have been dubbed the crimson couple. "Aaaanyways," Noelle spoke up. "Who wants to go back to the Pearl Piari and clear this up?" She asked. /le Time Skip of walking/ "Nee-san! We're home!" Luchia all-but screamed as she entered the quiet hotel. "How many is we?" Nikora called coming into the front room. She glanced over the guests. "Oh, uh, the sitting room is open unless you're going to split up. You guys need anything?" She asked, trying to get out of the way but trying to be hospitable as well. "Actually," Luchia started. "You can stay and talk." "About our adventure." Hippo added. Nikora stared from Luchia to Hippo. "May I speak to you two?" She asked, her voice about an octave higher. After the siblings left, the others made themselves comfortable in the sitting room. /With the Nanamis/ "What are you talking about?" Nikora asked, crossing her arms. Luchia scratched her head. "Well, you see, it wasn't my fault..." Nikora looked alarmed. "What wasn't your fault?" Hippo cleared his throat. "What she meant to say was, the guys, kinda-sorta, may have found out?" His voice squeaked at the end. Nikora's eyes widened. "What do you mean, found out?!" "They know about us. It was an accident! I swear! We didn't tell them, and we aren't bubbles. And by now, i'm fairly certain they've put it together with you too!" Luchia tried to defend herself. Nikora took a few deep breaths. "Okay, we aren't bubbles, Aqua Regina hasn't come to us yet, and Madame Taki hasn't seen anything in the crystal ball, so we must be fine. Okay, let's tell them about under the sea life!" Nikora smiled. /In the sitting room/ The girls each sat with their boyfriend, save for Mikaru, who was single, and Yuri and Kaito, who were waiting for Luchia and Hippo to return with Nikora. Nikora was good at explaining things, she and Gaito had definitely helped Kaito understand the Panthalassa thing after the final battle. Rina broke the silence. "So, what do you want to know first?" She asked the general public. Masahiro replied first. "How about, what do you do as a, uh," he cleared his throat, "mermaid?" Rina tapped her chin. "Well you know, you aren't just chatting with your Average Joe mermaids here." "As Subaru already said, we eight make up the eight Mermaid Princesses that rule the seven seas." Karen said. Ryo's eyes widened. "Princesses?" He asked in disbelief. "Yup." Coco replied, popping the 'p'. "Eight?" Sara played with a strap on her sundress. "Yes, one for each ocean. It's a bit of a tough subject, we should wait for the others first. How about simpler questions." She said. "Oh." Awkward silence filled the room before Nagisa spoke. "If you're princesses, where do you rule?" "Well, we each are an heir to a specific ocean kingdom. Seira doesn't have a kingdom yet, but when she does, it will be the-" Noelle was cut off by Seira. "Mediterranean Sea!" She exclaimed. She could barely contain her excitement. "Yeah. My ocean is the Arctic Ocean." Noelle continued. "Mine is the Antarctic. Noelle and I really are twins!" Karen explained. Nikora, Luchia and Hippo returned. "Mine is the North Atlantic. Noelle and I were best friends before we came on land." Rina said. "Mine is the South Atlantic. Rina and I had never met before I came to Japan." Hannon said. "My ocean is the South Pacific, and i've been friends with Sara here since forever." Coco smiled, and slung her arm around said princess. "And i'm the princess of the Indian ocean." Sara explained. "I'm the princess heir of the North Pacific. I suppose it wouldn't surprise you if I said that I'd met Kaito before I even technically lived here." Luchia said, plopping down beside the surfer. "Actually, yes it would." Ryo said, poking fun at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well good, I like to keep people guessing." She retorted. Everyone sweat-dropped. "So," Nikora asked. "What story do you want to hear first?" She asked. "Oh, I know," Mikaru smiled slyly. "Bet they want to know what Kaito and Gaito do, huh?" She said. The rest of the questioners nodded in response. "Okay, so, Gaito and me here," Kaito gestured between the two of them, "Are, uh..." Kaito trailed off, unsure how it would sound to the others. "Princes. We belong to a kingdom called the Panthalassa." Gaito finished, slapping Kaito on the head. "Dork." Gaito mumbled as he did so. "Ookay, next question!" Nikora directed. "Why are you guys here?" Ryo asked. Nobody spoke for a minute. "It's my fault." Both Gaito and Sara said at the same time, then they looked away. "Well, we are here because of something that happened a few years ago" Luchia started. "A little history lesson, the Panthalassa kingdom," Kaito paused to make sure he had the guy's attention, "way before Gaito and I were born, became evil. Or so it seemed." He said. Once that sank in, Hippo continued. "A force called Hatred had infiltrated the kingdom and sensed a feeling of despair from the current king. The force took control of the king, and caused him to act out on his despair. The king destroyed the mermaid kingdoms over time, one by one, until the Ocean Goddess, as of right now, Aqua Regina, stopped them." "By then," Nikora took over, "two heirs to the throne had been born, along with the mermaid princess heirs as the past princesses had lost to the Panthalassa. Surely you can guess that these heirs are sitting with you right now. Aqua Regina sealed the Panthalassa kingdom, and separated the two heirs, for together, they had the ability to break the seal of the Panthalassa. Here's where the girls come in. The Mermaid Princesses had always had the ability to manipulate songs to convey emotion and power. Using these songs, they would be able to cleanse the Panthalassa of the force called Hatred, and peace would finally return to the seas." "However," Gaito started this time. "The force broke free of the seal through my loneliness and sought out Sara." "I was grieving over the loss of someone dear to me. He left me after I told him we couldn't be together because of my princess duties. All I felt at the time was betrayal, and the force saw that. It caused me to lose control of my power, and I destroyed my entire kingdom." Sara stopped. "I captured my only friend and handed her in." Her voice cracked and she couldn't talk anymore. "Because I was still under control of Hatred as well," Gaito picked up, "we decided to team up, and gather the other mermaid pearls to gain the power to exact our revenge on the princesses and the human world. Kingdom by kingdom, we destroyed and captured until we found out that the princesses were escaping to the human world by the power of their pearls." "That's where I come in." Yuri started. "Gaito summoned me and five other creatures using Hatred's evil magic and told us to help capture the escaped princesses. We already had Sara, Coco and Noelle, so our mission was to capture everyone else." "I was with Noelle when she was captured. She sacrificed herself for me, and I vowed to get her back. Soon after, my kingdom was attacked, and I evacuated to America, and later Japan." Rina spoke. "I was the next to evacuate, but I reached Japan before Rina. I didn't even know if my people were still alive when I left, but one of my friends found me here and proved that they were okay." Hannon smiled. "I escaped my kingdom after the Atlantic ocean kingdoms fell. I escaped to Japan after I was told that my sister had been captured. We hadn't seen each other once in our entire lives!" Karen laughed bitterly. "I must have been the last to evacuate my kingdom, but I wasn't truly escaping. I was looking for my pearl, which I had apparently entrusted to Kaito!" Luchia explained. "My kingdom wasn't truly attacked until my 14th birthday." Luchia sighed. "And you wouldn't believe how dense he can be!" She pointed a Kaito. "I can." Rina, Hannon and Karen vouched. "Hey, wait a second!" Kaito exclaimed. Everyone laughed despite the backstories. "Anyways, after he gave me my pearl, we started trying to figure out why Yuri and her friends were attacking. On my birthday, we realized that it was Gaito behind it all. Then, when we finally went to their castle," Luchia was cut off. "Okay, I've tried to digest the story so far, but wait. You have a castle?" Nagisa asked. "Did you expect us to rule on top of a shiny rock?" Hannon asked. Nagisa kept quiet. "Anyways, we cleansed the Hatred, saved Coco and Noelle, retrieved Kaito, which was when we found out that Kaito and Gaito were twins, and Aqua Regina sent Sara and Gaito back with us." Luchia finished. The boys just sat there with wide eyes. "Yup. That's only half the story." Coco stated. They proceeded to explain what happened during the Pure season, and why Seira was born. "So, to help symbolize the peace, Seira was born as the first eighth Mermaid Princess and is currently having a kingdom constructed in the Mediterranean." Karen finished. "Wow..." Masahiro said after a few moments. "..." Another few moments passed. "So, about Kaito being dense..." Rihito trailed off. "I don't think I ever got the privilege of hearing that story." He said. "Okay! It took me a while to figure out!" Kaito yelled. Luchia elbowed him. "Twice!" He added, rubbing his arm. The girl can pack a punch! "Ooooh, tell them how you met!" Coco squealed. "I first met Kaito when we were 7, he was on a cruise with his, uh, parents." "And Luchia was swimming in the freezing cold water." "Fireworks were going off, so I peaked out of the water to watch! They were pretty, I think I said that at the time as well. Anyways, I decided to sing the only song I knew." "So, i'm walking along the edge of the cruise-liner when I hear an angel singing. And don't even try to tell me that wasn't your first thought when you heard them sing." Kaito pointed at the guys. "I look over the edge, and there's this girl in the water, singing. And my reaction was, 'What are you doing in the ocean?' The girl just kind of looked at me, and shifted in the water. Next thing I know, there's a frigin pink tail sticking out of the water. No offense, but that is weird at least the first time." Kaito told his side of the story. "He states the obvious. 'Whoa, you're a mermaid!'" Luchia attempts to sound like Kaito, but fails miserably. "Then, all of the sudden, a giant stinkin wave comes overtop of the boat, and swallows it whole. That's scary even for a mermaid!" She stated. "I see where the boy landed, and swim after him, trying to bring him to shore. Unfortunately, he was the only one I saved, and the only one who lived. I gave him my pearl to help heal him, and then I left." Luchia sighed at the end. The guys waited for more. "That doesn't explain why Kaito is dense though." Subaru commented. "When I came to land looking for the pearl, we found each other again when I saved him from one of Yuri's comrades. He gave me my pearl and I was able to save him. However, he didn't know that the mermaid who saved his butt on more than one occasion was also the new girl, Luchia, who he liked to pick on. For an entire year, until he was captured." Luchia became annoyed at the end. "The worst part is, I actually think I figured it out twice before that, and somehow managed to forget." Kaito stated. "Only for me to get amnesia after the battle of epic proportions." Rina joined in. "Did you know that she pretty much all out confessed to him during the mermaid play we did, and he only wondered how she was pulling all of that stuff out of her butt?" "Hey wait a second!" Kaito interjected. "Yeah, hold up." Nagisa asked, holding up his hands. "Why couldn't you just tell us in the first place?" Nagisa asked. "Well," Nikora decided go answer, "myths and legends passed down from generations say that if a mermaid confesses her love to a human, she will turn into bubbles." The guys's faces paled. "But since none of us have melted, we can assume that either you found a loop-hole, or the myths aren't true." Nikora said. "Okay, another question." Subaru stated. "What's with the pearls. You keep talking about powers in your pearls and stuff." .oO0Oo. Hold on, break between writing I did at 11-12am, and writing I did after school the next day. .oO0Oo. "Oh! Yeah! I suppose we haven't really explained them. Well, basically, each mermaid princess has a magic pearl. They aren't the same as the pearls you find in the shops, they are pretty though..." Hannon started to explain, but ended up daydreaming about pearl jewelry. "Our pearls are special, and possess very strong magic. Many people want such force for their own pleasures, but the magic is only at it's strongest when all seven, or eight now, resonate. That's why Hatred wanted all seven of our pearls." Sara took over. "The pearls can do many things, and few skilled mages can use them with spells, including us. When we transform to save the world, we use a spell that awaken's the pearl's power. We call our pearl color and then the word voice, which gives us access to our 'idol' forms, and gives us microphones that enhance our pearl's power throughout our songs. What the pearl does reflects our emotions." "That explains the singing." "Our pearls are also why we are here. Without a magic pearl, a mermaid can't take on a human form. We have the Mermaid Princess pearls, and this is also part of our princess training, being ashore." Rina added. Another moment of silence allowed time for digestion. .oO0Oo. Sorry, I lied! One more part I promise! This really would have been the last one but the explainations got way too long! Love you guys! 3 ~SenshiofPearls 


End file.
